lastgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Miyabe
is a supporting character in the Last Game manga. He is a second-year college student who is the president of the Astronomy Club, and is also dating one of the members, Shiori Fujimoto, who he convinced to join. Appearance Miyabe is a young, considerably tall man with very short, messy, grey-colored hair and small, light brown eyes. He also wears oval-shaped glasses. After the time-skip, his hair becomes slightly longer, and sometimes has his hair styled and wears side bangs rather than keeping it messy. Personality Miyabe was said to be the solitary, smart and quiet type, but he is actually very friendly, social and polite with everyone. He can also, however, become nervous easily sometimes. He is very knowledgeable, interested and passionate about astronomy, and tends to become very cheerful, talkative and sucked into his own world when explaining about it, whether people may be listening or not.Last Game manga: Game.07, page 11''Last Game manga:'' Game.10, page 27 He can also be somewhat intimidating at times when someone belittles astronomy, starts to lose control over himself and begins to spout out facts that prove why astronomy isn't bad. Because of that, he is described being an "astronomy geek".Last Game manga: Game.08, page 27 But he also very caring, and, like Fujimoto, he watches over the Astronomy Club members and supports all of them. According to Fujimoto, Miyabe is very reliable and keeps everything in order.Last Game manga: Game.09, page 13 He is also said to be very curious and takes a liking to experimenting and discover new things. Plot Due to his interest in astronomy, Miyabe became the president of the Astronomy Club. Also, before the start of the series, Miyabe and Fujimoto found an interest in each other, presumably in their first-year of college, and began dating. He also convinced Fujimoto to join the Astronomy Club even though she wasn't particularly interested in it. Miyabe was seen in several club meetings; talking about astronomy and arranging events together with Fujimoto, but it wasn't until later where his name was revealed and that he was dating Fujimoto, which came as a shock to the others. He was mostly seen arranging trips, events and such though most of it was actually coordinated by Fujimoto as she was the most responsible one. Despite that, Miyabe has always been the brains of the club regarding astronomy. In the epilog, Miyabe took doctoral courses since two years ago and is working as a researcher at a private company. By the time of Yanagi and Mikoto's wedding, he still hadn't married Fujimoto, much to the surprise of the other Astronomy Club members as they expected them to get married first. They say it's because their income was a bit tight at the moment as they had just started working, but promised each other that they would work hard to save up money for their wedding.Last Game manga: Last Game (Chapter 56), page 9 However, they eventually do marry, as said by Mikoto.According to an extra chapter: Mikoto told Yanagi one night that they had to wake up early due to the next day being Fujimoto and Miyabe's wedding. Relationships Shiori Fujimoto Shiori Fujimoto is his girlfriend who he convinced to join the Astronomy Club, and they are the only couple that had started dating before the start of the series. It is implied that Miyabe had a crush on Fujimoto before they began dating, as he was the only one who was there for her when she broke up with a boyfriend she had dated since high school and promised to patiently listen to her until she was done ranting, which lead Fujimoto acknowledging him as a man. Although Fujimoto thought that Miyabe had a crush on her because of that, he acted like nothing had happened the next day.Last Game manga: Game.09, pages 23-24 Despite that, after some events, they got their feelings across each other and became a couple. Miyabe is very caring and loving towards Fujimoto. Although he will talk to her when she goes too far with someone, he is supportive of her and accepts her flaws as he says that he likes the troublesome personality of hers and think it's really cute.Last Game manga: Game.18, page 14 They are seen to spend a lot of time with each other and are seen to be very "lovey-dovey" and are described being a "stupid couple". Their relationship progresses as they eventually marry later on. He is also encouraging towards her and promised to work hard for Fujimoto's sake. Gallery Miyabe2.jpg|Miyabe talking with Fujimoto. miya.jpg|Miyabe in-between the timeskip. Miyabe and fujimoto color.jpg|Miyabe and Fujimoto in color. Miyabe-7yl.jpg|Miyabe seven years later as seen on Mikoto and Yanagi's wedding. Trivia *Miyabe is voiced by Makoto Furukawa in the Drama CD. *He took French classes in college. Quotes *"Don't worry, I'll listen to you. I'll be here with you until you finish talking. Tell me everything." (Miyabe, to Fujimoto) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Astronomy Club